mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Boys Bathroom
The Boys Bathroom is the male-oriented water lavatory at Charles Darwin Middle School. It's been the setting of various scenes of the show, where male characters need to either poop or pee. It first appeared in "Inoculation Day". Biography In "Inoculation Day", Jake and the school faculty hid out in The Boys Bathroom, awaiting the monkeyfied Adam. Jake knew he'd be checking out his own butt in the bathroom mirror. When he did, Nurse Gazelle was supposed to tranquilize him, but shot his reflection instead, shattering the mirror. Principal Pixiefrog fell in a mop and bucket on the ground. Coach Gills noted that she was creeped out by the boys' bathroom, reminding everyone that despite her voice, she was a girl. In "Shark Attack", Adam tried eating his sandwich in the bathroom to get away from Bull Sharkowski, but Bull found him, came into the stall, and stole his food. In "My Science Project", while Adam and Jake were in the bathroom, Jake mistook Adam's baking soda volcano for a toilet and pooped in it. In "Poop Scoop", Adam consulted Mr. Mandrill about the false news in the bathroom. Mr. Mandrill was taking a dump at the time, and he slid a newspaper under the stall door. In "Ain't Too Proud to Egg", Jake sat next to Adam in the bathroom, as he described how he may not fit the description, Adam would find ideal in someone else. In "Lupe in Love", Orlando Parrot went into the bathroom and admired his reflection in the mirror. In "Cuddlemuffins", Jake found Adam shaving his head in the bathroom, so that he could give his hair to The Cuddlemuffins. Jake knew that Adam's succumbing to them had gone on long enough, so he, Windsor and Slips held a convention for him in the bathroom, to help him get over his obsession for helping them. Slips was asked to do a stall check, but he wasn't asked what he found, allowing for Mr. Mandrill and Dickie Sugarjumper to overhear the entire thing. The Cuddlemuffins also lurked in one of the stalls, but before they could do any more harm, Adam cornered them in their stall and shaved them all completely naked. Unfortunately, he also shaved his friends, since they were in the same enclosed space as him. In "The Little Mermonkey", Jake went into the Aquatic Wing to interrogate some aquasquatters for information of the so-called Mermonkey. He pestered David Coppertrout, and David escaped by swimming up a toilet pipe and coming out in the on-land bathroom. In "The Hyena and the Mighty", Adam ranted about Rufus Hyena in the bathroom, only to find out that Rufus was in the stall, overhearing everything. In "The Notorious Windsor Gorilla", Adam's artwork became somewhat of a marvel, and the school gave it a display museum in the second floor bathroom. One of the stalls was then plastered with Adam's paintings, that formerly resigned in his locker. In "Hygiene Hijinks", while washing up, Jake asked Adam if he'd kiss him, if his life depended on it, and although confused by the stupidity of this question, Adam said he would. Bull Sharkowski then came in, and started admiring himself in the mirror, loving his new braces-free look. Adam and Bull later got into an insult battle, which went a step too far, when Bull compared Adam to Mr. Mandrill's Dad. In "Mandrill of the House", Windsor went into the stall to cry over Mr. Mandrill dating his mother. Adam, Jake, and Slips tried comforting him and Slips made the mistake of saying how hot his mother was, making Windsor kick the stall door down in rage and attack him. Windsor lamented about how icky it was when teachers dated his mother and it didn't help for Pixiefrog to hop in and remind him of his previous relations with his mother. In "Synch or Swim", Jake introduced his Sea Simians to the group, but Adam was late for the party, having just gotten out of the bathroom. After seconds of playing with them, Jake got bored of them and went to the bathroom to flush his Sea Simians down the toiler, hearing Adam tell a story of flushing his. Adam had to explain to him how he flushed his because they died and not because they were boring. The duo then backed away from the toilet for safety, but it turned out everything was just fine. That was, until they got out to the poolyard, where the toilet waters drained into the swimming pools, and the sea simians, now mutated, were attacking the Synchronized Swim Team (or S.S.T.). In "Animal School Musical", the bathroom served as a setting in the song "Bug Stew", where Adam, Slips, and Windsor sang about how Bug Stew goes right through people, and clearly shows in their feces. During the finale, Lupe and Ingrid showed up in the bathroom, despite being girls. Episode Appearances *Inoculation Day *Shark Attack *My Science Project *Poop Scoop *Ain't Too Proud to Egg (Cameo) *Lupe in Love *Cuddlemuffins *The Little Mermonkey (Cameo) *The Hyena and the Mighty *The Notorious Windsor Gorilla *Hygiene Hijinks *Mandrill of the House *Synch or Swim *Animal School Musical Trivia *The Boys Bathroom has appeared many times, yet The Girls Bathroom hasn't appeared once. *Coach Gills has a minor phobia of The Boys Bathroom. *Female characters that have appeared in The Boys Bathroom include Lupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Coach Gills, and Nurse Gazelle. Gallery Boys Bathroom Door.png Category:Locations Category:CDMS Rooms